


In need of TLC

by hiddlebuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlebuns/pseuds/hiddlebuns
Summary: Hansol wakes up feeling annoyed.





	In need of TLC

Hansol wakes up feeling annoyed.

 

He can feel the frown forming when he opens his eyes, the uncomfortable tightness in his chest and the foreboding feeling that he will literally be irritated by the slightest thing. Heck, he’s even annoyed with how his blanket is pressing down on him right now, and looking at how he’s always so systematic with how he sleeps just shows how unreasonable he’s being. His hand pats at the empty space beside him, finding it to be long cold and missing the person he wants to see the most.

 

_Boo Seung Kwan_.

 

He settles back on his pillow, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he stews in his growing irritation. He’s not sure why he’s feeling this way; sure it’s been stressful these past few weeks with their comeback and schedules but those things never bothered him before. He groans, rolls over and buries his face into Seungkwan’s pillow, breathing in the smell of freshly laundered sheet-cause unlike him, his boyfriend is fussy about keeping things neat and clean-with a hint of clean smelling shampoo Seungkwan is obsessed with lately. The scent manages to settle down his racing thoughts and eases the tightness he is feeling, so much so that it takes him a while to realize the low murmur drifting in from the half opened door.

 

“Hyung…stop it,” Hansol’s eyes shoot open at the whine, a tone he’s well acquainted with after years of almost downright professional ability to tease the hell out of his boo. It’s a whine that he loves to coax out of Seungkwan as it definitely will lead to play-fights and few rounds of rolling in the bed. Or at least, he’ll manage to steal a few kisses and maybe, sneak a little bit of groping too. He’s torn between getting up from his cozy nest and getting up to investigate just who in the hell thinks they can tease his boo like that. He’s tempted to brush it off-his position is too comfy to even consider getting up-if not for the low cadence following the whine, “Seungkwan-ah.”

 

He jumps out of his bed and follows the sounds to the kitchen, stopping halfway when he sees just what he just heard. Choi Seungcheol, his leader, his pseudo work dad, his hyung and so-called number one supporter of the Verkwan ship is pawing at Seungkwan like he has any privilege to. They’re both at the sink, Seungkwan washing the dishes he’s supposed to do last night which he forgoes for an early sleep, so Hansol’s pretty sure he’s rushing to get it all done before the resident mother wakes up and rips him a new one.

 

He’s wearing washing gloves, wet splashes dampening his shirt while he’s trying to scrub off stubborn stain off the pots on top of elbowing Seuncheol’s arms away from his body. “Hyung, seriously, get off of me, I can’t clean with you like this. Just give me a minute, I promise I’ll help you later. No, don’t touch me there!” his rants cut off into a giggle, Seungcheol using the opportunity to run his hand on his sides.

 

Seungkwan grows aggressive and doubles his effort in shoving Seungcheol off, actually aiming to hurt this time; Seungkwan seriously needs to get the dishes done soon. This particular hyung can be persistent sometimes, and his favorite target seems to be Seungkwan for some reason, it has always been since the first time he came to Pledis up till now; Hansol just can’t figure out why. Back when they were still trainees, Seungcheol is the eldest so he had the authority over the other trainees. He was rougher back then, filled with youthful bravado, relishing in being the eldest for once which translates into roughhousing the younger ones and often forgetting just how strong he is compared to them. However, as much as he’s tough with the members, he loves twice as hard; he’s never afraid of being affectionate with any of them, always grabbing and hugging whoever is near him at all times.

 

It’s just that, Hansol notices that it’s a bit different with Seungkwan. Seungcheol tends to roll with the punches, he doesn’t actually actively seek for any contact with the members; but for his Boo, Seungcheol is the instigator. Always locking into him whenever he appears in his peripherals, moving behind him anytime they need to gather, latching onto him stubbornly no matter how much Seungkwan protests verbally or physically.

 

It’s been like that since the beginning; although Seungcheol has matured after debuting-the burden of leading twelve boys ages him quickly-that little habit of his hasn’t changed one bit. In fact, all it does is make him softer, his hugs gentler, arms strong enough to crush Seungkwan instead envelops him tenderly and he doesn’t have to forcefully sneak kisses like he used to, he just gives them comfortably and naturally that it doesn’t even occur to Seungkwan to question it.

 

Hansol just wishes his boyfriend to question it, cause he’s _not_ totally okay with it. Hansol understands fan-service is the bread and butter of idols and he gets the occasional actions they need to make to fire up the fans, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. The bond he has with the other members are deep and he sees them as his family, as does Seungkwan, but he can only tolerate it for so long before it starts to get on his nerve. He doesn’t mind it as much with the other members, but Seungcheol is on another league altogether and much as he hates to admit it, Hansol doesn’t think he can compete with that. That’s why he’s being salty right now, that feeling of inadequacy ever-present when it comes to their capable leader.

 

It’s a cold morning and all Seungkwan had on is an oversized shirt, collars hanging off one shoulder and his shorts. Seungkwan has always preferred shorts over long pants regardless of the weather, a habit Hansol is both worried about cause he doesn’t want him to fall ill while also being secretly pleased with as his choices showcases the booty his boyfriend is famous for. But not today, today those shorts can go to hell. In fact, Hansol is going to personally kick them there cause Seungcheol did not just trace his hand from Seungkwan’s waist to his butt, and he’ll be damned if he lets him squeeze it too.

 

“Boo!” comes his terse call, his tone cutting sharply into the quiet morning and startling the duo. Seungkwan brightens as he looks at him, eyes sparkling and lips curving softly, “You’re awake? I’m almost done, gimme a minute.”

 

One rinse and final shake off of the gloves before he hangs it, Seungkwan lets out a relieved sigh. He turns and successfully detaches himself from Seuncheol, “Hyung, I’m sure whatever it is Jeonghan hyung said, he didn’t mean it…uhh I think? Just talk to him, everything will be fine. Actually,” he grabs a chocolate bar from the fridge, “Take this with you, he’s less likely to bite your head off if you sweeten him up a bit. Now go, shoo shoo,” he turns Seungcheol and pushes him towards his room, giving him encouraging looks when Seungcheol reluctantly shuffles away and throwing Seungkwan scared pitiful pouts. Once he hears the click of the door, Seungkwan shifts his attention to his boyfriend who’s been quiet since he called his name. “Hey, let’s go back to bed,” he leads him by his hand and lightly pushes him to lie on the bed while he gestures changing out of his wet shirt. By the time he’s done, Hansol still hasn’t said anything; he’s tucked in under the covers and is now just looking at him.

 

Seungkwan slips under the covers, slotting into the crooks of Hansol’s body, his cheeks pillowed on his shoulder and his arm winds around his waist. Silence pass as they stare at each other.

 

“What’s wrong Sollie?” Seungkwan runs his fingers through his hair softly, feeling worried with how quiet Hansol is being. “Come on, talk to me, hmm?” Hansol lets a few beats past before he shifts to his side and slots himself to Seungkwan better. He lets his eyes takes its fill before he traces his nose to the contours of Seungkwan’s face, nuzzling the smooth skin and placing little kisses in its path. He trails his kisses to his neck and pays special attention to that spot under his jaw.

 

Sungkwan’s breath hitches and the hold he has on Hansol tightens. He knows the pressure on his jaw is going to leave a bruise and he’s gonna get hell from the makeup staff later on but he can feel that Hansol needed this. Hansol’s the type to keep things to himself, the boy finds it hard to express himself personally and it takes time for him to really open up about his feelings. He finds comfort in physical contact; it’s only when he’s comfortable will he be able to compose his thoughts and let it out.

 

Hansol showers little pecks on the bruise he made before he finally looks at Seungkwan again. “I…was may be…a little bit jealous when I saw you with Seungcheol hyung in the kitchen,” he shifts his eyes to the wall as he feels his cheeks warm. Now that he’s saying it out loud, it sounds stupid to him. He’s embarrassed to admit it, he knows his fear is unfounded and he’s just being silly right now, but he can’t help it.

 

Seungkwan cups his cheek lovingly, the gentle caress never fails to comfort him no matter where they are. After debuting, they have strict restriction on the amount of interaction they can do; the company is aware of their relationship but the limitation is necessary to protect the group. Among all the things they have to hold back on, Seungkwan never holds back on his small touches developed from habit when they are alone. He tolerates when he has to move to the other end of the line, tolerates it when they place other members in between them but on the chances where they do get to stand next to each other, Seungkwan bestows those small touches that assures Hansol that he is there, that part right there is non-negotiable.

 

That reassurance encourages him to say more, “Sorry, I know I’m being silly,” he pauses, “but I feel like I haven’t seen you at all. You’re here but you’re not _here_ here, you know? I see you with the other members nowadays more than you’re with me. Don’t even get me started with that gummy worm stunt you did with Mingyu hyung at fansign, if it weren’t for the fans, I would’ve pushed him off the stage right then right there,” he’s getting worked up he knows, hell he doesn’t even know where all of these are coming from but he can feel all the inner thoughts he subconsciously keeps to himself bubbling up and demanding release.

  
He sees the frown on Seungkwan and struggles to calm himself down, he takes a deep breath and in a small voice, “The thing that bothers me the most is that…I miss you Boo. I miss you so much but I don’t think that you miss me too.” Feeling dejected, he avoids Seungkwan’s eyes and stares at the point on his shoulder instead. He feels the grip on his cheek turn lax and fall away completely.

 

Silence reigned.

 

‘I’ve made him mad,’ he thinks.

 

He’s not prepared to hear the tiny sobs coming from his boyfriend. The hands that was so gentle on his face are now pressed deep into Seungkwan’s face, tears leaking through the gaps. “Babe, I’m so sorry, please don’t cry, please, please, please,” in his panic, he pulls Seungkwan into his embrace, kissing away the tears and letting loose a litany of apologies and sweet comforts. He feels guilty for his outburst, mentally kicking himself for making Seungkwan upset enough to cry.

 

Hansol doesn’t expect for Seungkwan to push him on his back, face so close to his and desperation fusing their lips. His kiss starts wet and clumsy, both from the tears and the pressure that’s almost too much for it to be comfortable before it peters out into a long and gentle kiss. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” he whispers, “I didn’t realize just how much I’ve been neglecting you. I guess the pressure got to me; the comeback, hosting, promoting and the company being extra cautious with us makes me feel like I haven’t done enough. I’m so focused on trying to get everything done quickly that I didn’t even think how you would feel.”

 

He runs his fingers on Hansol’s lips, and he smiles at the skip of his heartbeat when Hansol kisses at the tips. “Don’t you ever think for a second that anything comes before you. From the moment I met you at 14, I knew you are _it_ for me. Other than my family, you’re the only one who’s always been in my heart and my mind all this time. It doesn’t matter where or when, my choice will always be you,” he leans down close enough for their lips to touch, “I love you Hansol. So so much. Too much that I think I miss you even when you’re right here.”

 

Seungkwan doesn’t need Hansol to say it back, its evident from the happiness radiating from him; from the stretch of his lips wide enough to reveal his teeth he’s familiar enough to recognize blindfolded, to that gaze brimming with fondness Hansol never seem to be able to hide, he knows the sentiment is reciprocated.

 

One long final kiss later, Seungkwan plants his face into the crook of his neck. The combination of waking up early to do chores, the sudden emotional rollercoaster and tears paired with the scent of Hansol manage to lull him into sleep instantly.

 

Hansol softens at how endearing Seungkwan looks sleeping. The heaviness in his heart completely disappears with Seungkwan’s confession, finally able to pinpoint what is really bothering him. He gathers Seungkwan into his arms, enveloping himself around him completely. Basking in the lightness in his heart, he finally let sleep claim him.

 

 


End file.
